Para pedir una cita
by Tokkafangirl
Summary: Un día de campo puede cambiar tu vida para siempre y mas si es utilizado para conseguir una cita ...por lo menos eso fue lo que le paso a Toph y a Sokka. (Dedicado a Atlalover.)


Hola, el siguiente es un fin que se me ocurrió en momento cualquiera y es un poco corto. Además va dedicado a Atlalover3 por su constante apoyo y compañía en todo momento, así que mil gracias y saludos a Nieve Taisho por mandarme saludos en su fic y dando ya todos los saludos aquí vamos… a si atla no me pertenece, ahora si comencemos.

_**NORMAL POV.**_

Era una hermosa mañana y el clima a las afueras del reino tierra no podría ser más perfecto, los pájaros cantaban ,las flores eran de hermosos colores pues era el inicio de la primavera y el equipo avatar (mas Suki , Ty lee ,Haru ,Mai y El Duke ) no podría estar más conforme por el paisaje .Todos se habían reunido para pasar un pequeño día de campo, las labores de avatar no eran tan fácil últimamente como parecía y agotaron un poco a Aang y andaba un poco irritable y como Katara es una excelente novia les escribió a todos para que se reunieran ,todos ya habían llegado, todos menos Toph y los demás la esperaban con ansias porque de todos ella era la que más cosas tenía que contar siempre ya que los otros siempre estaban juntos y ya sabían todo lo que hacían y más aun Aang, Katara y Zuko que estaban siempre en las reuniones más importantes o si no estaban en eso estaban trabajando en ciudad república ,que era una idea que se les había ocurrido a Aang y a Zuko y por lo tanto invertían mucho tiempo a este nuevo proyecto, Sokka había estado el último año con su padre tratando de reconstruir la tribu agua del sur ,después de que él y Suki terminaron, pero nadie sabia donde había estado los últimos meses y los demás estaban en sus asuntos .Todos siempre reían cuando Toph contaba sus anécdotas que eran de los más graciosas y combinadas con su sarcasmo y buen sentido del humor eran un montón de carcajadas .cuando sintieron un ruido bastante fuerte venir detrás de ellos voltearon a mirar y lo que vieron fue a una bella joven ciega montada en un tejón topo de al menos 2 metros de alto y todos se quedaron impactados al ver como el viento jugaba con el cabello de la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos y para mayor sorpresa esta había cambiado mucho en el tiempo en el que no se habían visto, se había vuelto muy hermosa y llevaba una túnica color verde oscuro con un cinturón verde claro y unos shorts cafes, además de llevar el brazalete de meteorito y una tobillera con sus pies descalzos y todos se quedaron quietos esperando la llegada del animal y cuando este los alcanzo y de el bajo la maestra tierra ,todos fueron a recibirla con abrazos y muchas preguntas como "¿Dónde conseguiste ese animal?" "¿Cómo has estado?" "¿Cómo han estado las cosas en la academia?" y un "¿ya conseguiste novio?" de parte de Katara y Ty Lee, pero había alguien a quien ella tenía muchas ganas de ver así que respondió rápidamente a las preguntas "lo conseguí en Yu Dao en el bosque" "he estado bien" "las cosas han estado bien en la academia" "y no ,no tengo novio" y así se dirigió a su destino: un chico ,un amante de la carne que es sarcástico como ninguno y que en realidad tenía ganas de ver hace mucho tiempo.

-que tal ronquidos, ¿Cómo has estado?-le dijo acercándose animadamente a él.

-he estado bien Toph – respondió este.

-que poco comunicativo eres, mejor voy a hablar con alguien más sobre carne-le dijo mientras se alejaba.

-¿carne? De qué tipo de carne quieres hablar-le dijo corriendo hacia ella.

-no solo de una que probé en Yu Dao en un nuevo restaurante llamado Atlalov, es un restaurante temático sobre los héroes de guerra y sabes cada uno tiene un sector-dijo ella caminando hacia el lado contrario.

-¿Cómo así que un sector?-dijo el mientras corría para alcanzarla.

-pues si veras por ejemplo a Aang es vegetariano así que en el sector avatar sirven solo comida así, como a él le gusta-dijo ella explicándole.

-así que en mi sector debe de haber toneladas de carne-dijo el mientras babeaba.

-si algo así-dijo ella mientras se sentaba

-¿Toph podríamos ir un día de estos a ese restaurante?-dijo el mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-claro Sokka ¿Por qué no?-dijo ella mientras se recostaba

-si sería genial, sería como nuestra primera cita-dijo el recostándose también

-si sería nuestra primera cita-dijo ella sin ser consciente de lo que había dicho.

-si-dijo el concordando.

-sí, espera ¿Qué?-dijo ella levantándose.

-si así es Toph, quiero tener un cita contigo-dijo el de lo más normal.

-¿yo? ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo ella extrañaba.

-sí y me refiero a que me gustas-dijo el tranquilo.

-¿Cómo así? No no hemos visto en meses-dijo ella confundida.

-eso crees tú- dijo el levantándose-yo te he observado durante todo este tiempo-dijo él.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? –dijo ella.

-fácil solo les hice creer a todos que estaba en el polo sur –dijo el mientras lo decía como si fuera muy obvio.

-esto es muy extraño, debe ser una pesadilla-dijo ella mientras se pellizcaba.

-primero no es raro solo me gustas no es nada del otro mundo y segundo no es un pesadilla es un sueño, cualquier chica moriría porque yo le digiera esto- dijo el con tono de orgullo.

-si es raro pensé que querías recuperar a Suki y lo otro es crees que soy cualquier chica-dijo molesta.

-no, no eres cualquier chica, eres genial, sarcástica, graciosa, valiente, bondadosa y bella- dijo sosteniendo su mano.

-si definitivamente es una pesadilla-dijo ella tocándose la frente.

-no, no lo es ¿Por qué no puedes creerme?-dijo el tomándole una mano.

-ya lo entiendo todo-dijo Toph con el rostro iluminado.

-¿Qué, que entiendes?-dijo Sokka esperanzado de que ya allá entendido todo.

-tomaste demasiado jugo de cactus-dijo alzando un día.

-¿Qué? No Toph no es eso-dijo ya cansado de tener que explicar todo otra vez.

-no lo entiendo, explícame claramente como es la cosa-dijo ella.

-es así-dijo mientras la besaba.

El mundo desapareció para ambos cuando los experimentados labios de Sokka besaban los novatos de Toph que después de algunos pocos segundos cogieron el ritmo y ya besaba como una profesional, mientras que las manos de Sokka una sujetaba la cintura de la maestra tierra y la otra su nuca y las de Toph estaban rodeando el cuello del joven .El mundo era perfecto en ese momento, hasta que se les acabo el aire.

-Sokka lo hiciste mal-dijo Toph riéndose.

-¿Qué hice mal? ¿Beso mal? ¿Acaso no te gusto? ¡¿De qué te ríes?!-pregunto el preocupado.

-es solo que primero es la cita y luego el beso, no al revés-dijo ella calmándose.

-es que yo soy muy poco común-dijo él.

-si ya lo creo-dijo ella.

-¿entonces es un sí?-pregunto él.

-¿un sí de qué?-pregunto ella.

-de que si tenemos una cita-dijo el

-ah eso, claro-dijo ella empezando a caminar.

-no te preocupes que la otra pregunta te la hago allá-dijo el alcanzándola.

-si me parece bien y una pregunta-dijo ella

-¿Qué pregunta?-dijo el confundido.

-¿en qué sector comeremos?-dijo ella parando.

-pues lo resolveremos allá-dijo mientras le tomaba la mano.

-me parece bien Sokka, me parece bien-dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en su hombro.

¿Les gusto? Espero que sí y plis dejen sus reviews y ya sabes Atlalov para lo que necesites estaré ahí


End file.
